Bottled Appetites
"Bottled Appetites" is the fifth episode of series and is based on the short story "The Last Wish". Characters *Geralt of Rivia *Yennefer *Ciri *Jaskier *Tissaia de Vries *Cahir *Fringilla *Dara *Mousesack *Eithné *Chireadan *Beau Berrant *Djinn * The Adonis Summary Heedless of warnings, Yennefer looks for a cure to restore what she's lost. Geralt inadvertently puts Jaskier in peril. The search for Ciri intensifies. Geralt's timeline Jaskier encounters Geralt of Rivia again after several years, a decade since the first meeting. He finds Geralt fishing in a lake just outside Rinde, so he launches into a story about how the Countess de Stael left him (again), and begs Geralt to spare some fish. However, Geralt isn't fishing; he's looking for a djinn so that he can wish for a cure to his insomnia. Jaskier suggests that ignoring the Law of Surprise has caused his sleeplessness, but Geralt dismisses this and jokingly implies that Jaskier's singing is why the Countess left him again. He says that his singing is "like ordering a pie and finding it has no filling", and in response Jaskier grabs the djinn's bottle just as Geralt pulls it from the lake, saying he'd let go if Geralt takes back his insult. They wrestle over the bottle, and Geralt accidentally opens it. 's wound]] As the sky begins to darken, Jaskier immediately makes two wishes and is stopped from making the third wish by Geralt. Geralt warns Jaskier about the third wish, saying he only wanted some "peace", so Jaskier angrily shatters the bottle. Jaskier then begins to cough, so Geralt drives away its amorphous form with a sign, restoring light to the sky. However, Jaskier now begins to cough up blood, forcing Geralt to take Jaskier to Chireadan for healing. Chireadan tells Geralt that the wound is naturally magic, and if not dealt with soon could result in permanent damage to Jaskier's throat or even death. He gives Jaskier a liquid to buy him a few hours but insists that he get magical help immediately from another town. Geralt pressures him on whether a mage is present in Rinde, so he reveals that a malicious one has taken over the mayor's house. Geralt heads that way but is halted outside the house by Beau Berrant's servant. He demands money to "open all doors", so Geralt knocks him out with his coin purse, "so it does". Geralt then hauls Jaskier inside the house in a fireman's carry, meeting a crazed Beau Berrant on the way. Geralt then makes his way through an orgy downstairs to meet Yennefer, tossing Jaskier onto a random woman's bosom while he talks with her. Yennefer's timeline 's shop]] Yennefer has been living off the grid, utilizing the services of non-Brotherhood mages to help her restore her fertility. One such mage, Hemet, offers to apprentice her, but she refuses and leaves for another town to make money, as he originally suggested. She opens a shop called "Correctives, quite effective, whatever the objective", selling remedies to the townspeople such as temporary cures for erectile dysfunction. Eventually, Beau Berrant arrives to tax Yennefer, but she surrenders rather than pay any money. She quickly manages to take over the entire mayor's house, subsuming its residents into a massive orgy compelled by magic. Tissaia then arrives to visit Yennefer, telling her of King Virfuril's death and inviting her to return to Aretuza. She insists that the rogue mages Yennefer is enlisting cannot restore Yennefer's womb, but Yennefer sends her away. She then retires downstairs, where the orgy is underway until Geralt arrives before her with Jaskier. Geralt and Yennefer's timeline Meeting for the first time, Geralt insists that Yennefer heal Jaskier from his djinn-inflicted wound. She says "ragamuffin" aloud, which immediately lifts the compulsion from the orgy, and everyone returns to their senses and leaves. Yennefer tends to Jaskier and puts him in a healing sleep, taking the time to have a bath with Geralt. in the bath before Yennefer joins him]] Geralt and Yennefer talk about how they were transformed as children; Geralt into a witcher, Yennefer into a beautiful woman. They both cut through each other's delusions, such as Geralt seeking a djinn to "cure insomnia" and Yennefer "serving" the town she had enchanted. Angered, Geralt claims that he'll leave as soon as his debt to her is paid for healing Jaskier, but to his surprise, she deems the conversation as payment enough. True to his word, he gets out of the bath and leaves immediately. Checking in on Jaskier, Geralt notices a ritual Yennefer had built to capture the djinn. He strongly recommends against the attempt, but then stutters as she enters his mind, forces him to experience certain sensations, and then finally forces him to sleep. He awakens locked in a cell with Chireadan, who informs him that he went on a rampage through Rinde while "asleep", of which he has no memory. Chireadan attempted to stop him from attacking Rinde citizens, but they were both imprisoned together. Beau Berrant's servant then arrives and tortures Geralt, eventually asking for his last words, to which Geralt says "I want you to burst, you son of a whore." The wind rustles, and then suddenly the man's head explodes; the djinn is bound to Geralt. At that moment, Yennefer is torturing Jaskier to make his final wish so that she can claim the djinn. When he does so, she uses a ritual to draw the djinn in, without any knowledge that it is still bound to Geralt. Jaskier runs terrified out of the house and meets Geralt, who escaped from prison with his tormentor's key. Jaskier tells Geralt of how Yennefer was attempting to make herself the djinn's vessel, so Geralt rushes in to save her. He offers to give her his last wish if she just releases the djinn, but she hysterically insists that she do it herself, that he only permits her success "as long as you command it yourself". With no other option, Geralt makes his wish, and the djinn flees into another plane. Yennefer awakens, enraged that Geralt set the djinn free. She warns of the havoc it'll cause now that it is entirely free, but Geralt insists that djinns are only malicious when bound; "when did you last feel happy when you felt trapped?" The two then have sex in the ruins of the mayor's house, even as Jaskier was preparing to compose a song to commemorate Geralt's death. Chireadan then notices them having sex, and reports this to Jaskier. Afterwards, Yennefer asks Geralt what he wished for, but he is finally sound asleep, his insomnia gone. Ciri's timeline Cahir seeks out a doppler, unusual for his evil nature, and tasks him with transforming into Mousesack. Mousesack himself has been trapped in a cell made of dimeritium and is brought before Fringilla, who taunts his powerless state. Cahir then brings the doppler out and releases Mousesack, telling him to run, only for the doppler to tackle and transform into Mousesack. With his memories, the doppler reveals that Mousesack nearly killed himself to prevent the Nilfgaardians from using him, and Mousesack himself warns them that they don't understand what Ciri is, but the doppler kills Mousesack anyway. With him dead, Cahir orders the doppler to trick Ciri out of Brokilon Forest by pretending to be Mousesack. In Brokilon, the General is suspicious of Ciri, after Shan-Kayan revealed her true identity as Princess Cirilla of Cintra to the dryads. Eithné argues to allow her to stay, and when several dryads arrive with the heads of Nilfgaardian scouts, she manages to convince the dryads that Ciri might be the key to holding the encroaching army at bay. Eithné then pronounces, in Common Speech so that Ciri can understand, that Ciri will be allowed to stay. Sometime later, the doppler enters Brokilon Forest, claiming to come in peace to claim "the girl". Seeing this, the General allows him safe passage into Brokilon, where he finds Ciri learning to make arrows. Although Eithné objects to Mousesack taking her, the doppler claims to be attempting to honor the Law of Surprise by bringing Ciri to Geralt of Rivia. Ciri herself also desires to leave, so Eithné advises her to "always ask the right questions", and then sends her on her way with Dara and the doppler. de:Aufgestaute Begehren es:Deseos incontenibles pl:Niespełnione pragnienia ru:Желание в бутылке Category:Netflix The Witcher episodes